


Class of 1999: Ten-Year Reunion

by Jen



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble Sequence, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-02
Updated: 2010-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-05 16:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen/pseuds/Jen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the occasion of Buffy's ten-year high school reunion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Class of 1999: Ten-Year Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> For jamalov29's request for fluffy post-Chosen Spuffy.

"Owen Thurman?"

"Yeah?"

"So you're one of the wankers who blew it with Buffy during her dewy high school days, eh?"

"Huh? Buffy who?"

"Summers. Tiny? Blond? Magnificent? I reckon you're a tall, beefy brooder, right? Thankfully she's over that type."

"Who is this?"

"Glad you asked. I'm the guy who benefited from your stupidity. I'm Buffy's life partner. She's the life part; I'm actually undead." Spike growled menacingly. "If I see you at this reunion—"

He heard a yelp, then dial tone.

"Honey?" Buffy called. "Still on the phone?"

"Just one more sec, love."

Spike dialed.

"Scott Hope?"

***

"After graduation and the whole sinkhole thing, I knew class reunions were going to be sparsely attended, but this is ridiculous." Buffy leaned into Spike as they swayed together on the dance floor. "Aside from Xander and those guys from Chess Club, there's, like, no men."

"Mmm."

She pulled back, studied him. "I sense this estrogen party is somehow your doing." She smiled. "What, I'm not enough woman for you?"

He skimmed his fingertips down her back. "I only have eyes for you."

"Eyes _and_ everything else, right?"

Saucy minx. "Right. Shall we?"

She grinned. "Race you to the room."


End file.
